Tutorials/Tools' Factory
Update 1.6.0b (Snapshot 14w01a of the Update 1.6.1) It's not so much expensive, instead when considering the need of diamond, so it's, in other word, a few expensive. It can be solved by using logic pipes (a BuildCraft-like mod), what are a absolute neccesity! The machine simply do numerous tools, equivalent to permanent time to mine caves, destroy trees, do farmland, dig holes and kill mobs, but will not expend all of the ores. Mods prerequisites - Redpower - Buildcraft (of course! The most important part... if Buildcraft weren't needed, why would be for this article to be here in this wiki?) - Buildcraft Logic Pipes It's a invention that is useful and have a medium-small chance of mining diamonds (1-8 at default quarry dimensions,) doing diamond tools. How to do it 1st step: Build a Quarry with any dimensions. 2nd step: Pipe it to a diamond pipe (or a logic pipe), filtering items to different names: A) Good resources (diamond, iron, gold) B) Medium resources/fuel (coal) C) Second tier (cobblestone) D) Waste (dirt, gravel, sand*) E)* Sa 3rd step: Pipe the D chest out, on a lava trash can or to a void pipe (Void Pipe mod), or something else. (You can make it "useful" by using Thaumcraft and turn it to Vis or use Equivalent Exchange and use a Transmutation Table to turn the dirt and gravel into EMC...) 4th step: Pipe the coal to your furnace, when you will need the coal to cook or/and smelt items like iron, gold or sand*, for example. 5th step: Pipe iron and gold to 2 furnaces (one furnace for each ore) and transport it to the next chest after being smelted into bars while diamond and emerald is sent towards the next chest itself as it does not need to be smelted. Pipe also there part of the coal, obviously! 6th step: All the A (after being smelted) and C must go each half one to a automatic crafting table, each one manufacturing a different tool, including, as example: A) Gold shovel; B) Iron pickaxe. C) Stone axe; D) Diamond sword; E) Wooden hoe. The other half is stored at your house, where you can later use, when you're not sure that will, or surely will not, use all that preciousity at the Tools' Factory. 7th step: Include the tools on the automatic crafting tables to a big chest. 8th step: Place engines to power the machines, and, optionally, the fuel pipe if the Steam Engines powering it can travel to the Quarry. 9th step*: Pipe the sand to a automatic crafting table, in order to manufacture sandstone. Sandstone can be very useful when doing sandstone pipes for some special occasions. 10th step: If the coal pop out, try activating a switch to iron pipes that will stop not only the coal overflowing in the furnace. 11th step: Do more large chests for the tools. 12th step: Place a chest to place wooden sticks, planks and full wood. And automatic crafting tables with some diamond pipes that separate the wooden logs from the planks and sticks, the logs going to the plank automatic crafting table, and use half of the planks (out of the diamond pipe and out of the automatic craftign table) to do the sticks and do the sticks and use them (the crafting table's ones and the diamond pipe's ones), while the other half of the planks will be used to do Wooden tools. 13th step: The discussion page Tools' Factory/Discussion may solve. Comment and discuss like in a forum. Share ideas, report problems or bugs and chat. If I'm online you can chat with me. 14th step: The number of the automatic crafting tables is the number of tools x number of materials to do them. This may solve problems. 5 tools (shovel, sword, axe, pickaxe and hoe) x 5 materials (wood, gold, cobblestone, iron and diamond) is 25. Do a "table graph"-like formation of 25 automatic crafting tables and 25 crafting tables. each one supporting a type of tools. * means: It is optional. Made, tweaked and updated attentionally by the author Gustavo (Gustavo6046), tested regularly by Blackafiq and all you contributing to report problems. Note Sorry for that, but it was not tested yet. Please comment if it works or not, and if not, comment what happing that I'm will remember any "of course" notes, and I'm will comment what you will need to do. If have something you not follow, please simply read again some 2 or 4 times, or until you know what you really need to do to repair it. Note and Automatic Tree Farm: You will need also Redpower by Eloraam to do the breakers to break those wood planted by the saplings in the Automatic Tree PLanter, when the wooden logs are carried by obsidian pipe to cobble pipes that will go to the 12th step's Log-to-PLanks-to-Sticks manufacturer. Saplings are planted by a dispenser, where you place saplings and a clock is activated by a switch that activates the factory. Then, the sticks go with the materials, of course! Or, else, use any Piston Breaker. An alternative is to use Withers to break the wood and collect the wood by hoppers/obsidian pipes (as of Minecraft 1.4 or later) Version 1.3 by the Author. (outdated) An Update by Blackafiq: I tried following the steps above and this is what i came out with as shown in the pictures below. There is still a few problems with this design: Firstly, when iron or gold is being smelted in the furnace, gold or iron respectively will pop out of the pipe as there is another type of ore being smelted in the furnace. Secondly, since items like iron, gold etc can stack up, tools cannot be stacked and this may make a big chest overflow with tools. Third, when coal is at full stack in the furnace, coal will also pop out from the pipes. Fourth, stick is needed to be added manually into the automatic crafting table so its not fully automatic to be able to make tools. (Already solved in 1.3 version of the article, but thanks the report.) (The last picture's diamonds and some of the glass are changed by logic pipes, and more things for the 1.4 version of the article) New of 1.4 part of the particle (outdated) Now, some words was changed and the 1.3 additions compatibilized with the old 1.2 parts. And we'll created the Tutorials/Tools' Factory/Discussion page right now. By Gustavo (Gustavo6046) for editing the article, Blackafiq to report/tweak bugs/defects/problems and test the Factory and all of you in the comments to report bugs, defect, problems and major and potential (serial) risks to the article and/or the Machine. 19/05/2013 20:40 (GMT-03:00 Brasilia/Rio de Janeiro time or 16:40 in Pacific time) Update Tools' Factory 1.5 Now how MAY make the automatic crafting table arrange of 5x5. . Also, instead of connecting directly into the furnaces, connect the pipe with ores to the hopper. Also a diamond pipe may separate iron ores from gold ores and make they go into two furnaces, one for each ore. Then if the chests goes off "shut down" the power of the entire Factory and get fun messing out and using up every tools! Or use Logistics Pipes, and use a Logistics Chassis MK1 Pipe with the Terminus module and where are the many chests, for each one use a Logistics Chassis MK1 Pipe with four ItemSink modules. The logistics chassis pipe with the Terminus Module installed will make out the excessive tools to a destination put in the other end of the pipe. Here you use a chest with a wooden pipe attached to it, with a wooden engine working and the items goes in tubes to a gold/diamond/crystal chest or two of these. You may constantly look out they, and from those chests grab the tools and make ThaumCraft 3 magic! :D I love ThaumCraft, especially the ThaumCraft 3... But those 3 mods \and MANY more is only in the mudpack AMCO... Install the mudpack together with the TechnichPack and the Big Dig Pack and join them in a single, HUGE pack with nearly 110 mods or even much more than that! But continuing... you can turn the excessing tools to EMC and use in Equivalent Exchange 3, it is gone off and cool... The new hoppers are of Minecraft 1.5.2 and newer, even that there are even SNAPSHOTS of Minecraft 1.8!!! But the ItemSink module will search items that are in the Logistscs Pipes system and place them in a nearby inventory once the module is installed in the Chassis pipe. I said 4 modules, thus you need Logistics Chassi MK4 Pipes, not MK1... sorry the inconvenient! Because, with a Crescent Hammer or a wrench, you can open the pipes' interface(s). There are slots you place modules (1 slot for MK1 Chassis, 2 slots for Mk2, 3 slots is Mk3, 4 slots Mk4 and, for involving diamond, 8 slots in Mk5). Notice the "!" signal near the modules! Click they to edit the modules. - Sorry, where you have a Terminus module, you need FOUR Terminus Modules, thus a Mk4 or better Logistics Chassis Pipe! But continuing... once you edit the ItemSink and Terminus module's', you can see 9 slots to each modules. You can put a item there, and a phantom mark of the item. Phantom because once you put it, it continues in it hand. What happens is that the item doesn't stay in the slot, he is only marked. The original item was just "recognized" as a goal. You can mark only up to 9 items in a module (hence the nine slots the module have). As there are 25 different tools existing in Minecraft (at least Minecraft Vanilla), ya need 4 modules (26 slots total), remaining one. For each one of those put every different tool: swords, axes, pickaxes, shovels and hoes 5 tool types. And also, wooden, stone, iron, golden and diamond materials for making they. 5 * 5 = 25; 25 tools in Minecraft Vanilla. Golden hoe, stone shovel, diamond pickaxe, wooden axe, iron sword... and a Mk4 Chassis Pipes not only in the Tools' storage, but also in the Logistics Pipe with Terminus Module needs also a Mk4 Chassis upgrade!! Maybe ya need 4 iron or golden or diamond chests to store tools, each one with a Mk4 Chassis pipe. Put the four chests in the following arrangement ...L... ...o... ...o... LooxooL ...o... ...o... ...L... where '.' is nothing, x is 'Provider Logistics Pi. (only a Chassis Mk4 Pipe can't make the inventory items available to the system. The Provider logistics pipe will connect with the chests and their inventory, and thus will provide the items in the entire system - hence the name - unlike every other pipe except the chassis pipes with Provider modules!) and 'o' are the chests themselves, connected with Logistics Chassis Pipes Mk1, containing ItemSink Modules, shown as L in the "grid" above. The chest "icon" ( o ) are shown doubled because such are the double chests, not normal chests. Once marking every module with every tool of Minecraft vanilla, replace every intersection by a Basic Logistics Pipe. Yes, the pipes might go to accurate places, and they can go to RANDOM ones if gone to normal intersections! Solve this replacing every pipe in a intersection by a Basic Logistics one, then the items goes to their right and specific locations! Else the item will get to any spot in the range of the intersection and ahead pipes! But then make a medium-big-sized power grid connected by powered pipes to a Logistics Pipes junction of Buildcraft. And right okay... booya! Note: It is also New content (as of 1.5.1 - outdated) Minor fixes, tweaks and changes. Contact and comment! Your help is very good. Some more thing wrong? Contact me at the discussion or the comments. ... :D --Gustavo6046 (talk) 00:13, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:User creations Category:Tutorials in need of improvement Category:Requiring cleanup